Between Two Lungs
by wecanliveonstolentime
Summary: Darren is getting sick of rumors, and doesn't want to keep what they have as a secret, so he and Chris need to talk; which leads to something more. A late, I know reaction to Darren Criss wearing the ring at FNO and TIFF.


**A/N Hello! This is a PWP with a little bit of story line that was born after Darren Criss at FNO and TIFF, and the riot that his ring caused. I needed to write some smut to test myself so here it is. This wasn't beta by Klaine-Blurt, but it was check by Dani! (thank you, you're amazing!) she isn't an English speaker (just like myself) so if you find any mistakes, let me know.**

**WARNINGS for sexual encounter between two consensual male adults, including oral sex. (is that ok warning? i hope so.) **

**Feedback would be great because I was really scared of posting this. Title from "Between Two Lungs" by Florence + The Machine .**

* * *

"I can't do this shit anymore," Darren says first thing in the morning when Chris appears, walking through his trailer's door.

"I don't know what you want me to say here, honestly," Chris answers, not letting this conversation get to him, not now when they have a scene to film. "We should wait after the shoot to talk about this."

"I … yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I'm just sick of all this bullshit and I just want to…" He sighs, and the words linger in the air unspoken but still comprehended by his co-star.

"I know, Dare. But this is not the time or the place to talk about this," Chris walks over and gets closer, unsure of what to do, so he decides to place his hand on Darren's shoulder.

They should be used to this frantic chasing of fans, wondering whether they're in a relationship, or if they're close friends, or if they hate each other; but nothing they ever do helps because fans are always all over analyzing every little action they decide to do, finding a double meaning in every little detail.

There's a riot if they're seen together, there's a scandal if they're in the same event but not _together, _and the world would explode if someone tells someone that they heard someone that saw them being friendly and leaving in the same car because their own cars are still in Paramount's parking lot. Both of them receive some kind of complaint from their PR anyway, and that's exactly what happens after Darren decided to wear _the ring_ again.

The scene for today is quite simple. They're in the choir room, Darren with his infallible bowtie and green pants, thinking how ridiculous he must look, and by his side is Chris, he's beautifully styled and with perfect fitting clothes, as always. They know their lines and marks by heart, so the scene goes smoothly and since it's a short one they wrap it up after an hour or so.

"Do you have any more scenes today?" Darren asks, when they're on their way to their trailers. Chris looks at him arching an eyebrow.

"You know I don't." He says nonchalantly. No teasing, anger or any other emotion in his voice.

"Okay, great. We should talk. I really can't deal with this fucking shit anymore." Chris flinches at the words, and a desperate desire to avoid this conversation runs through his mind. Darren seems to feel this and he has to stop himself from grabbing his hand while they walk, afraid that someone could catch a picture of their intertwined hands. "_This_ is what I'm talking about!"

"I know, I know." Chris looks defeated, and Darren hates it, hates to be the cause of any discomfort for Chris. "I'll change and we can meet at my place. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…sure. Your place sounds good." Darren shrugs and keeps walking to his trailer, a few feet away from Chris',

Chris said he knows what Darren means, but sincerely he has no idea. Maybe he just wants to end this nonsense and scream to the world that nothing happens, and that they're just friend and that's all they're going to be. But he knows what _that _would mean, and he's terrified. So he takes his time changing his clothes, even considers taking a shower to take away the make-up, the hair products and the twitching feeling in his stomach; but he doesn't.

As many other nights, Chris sends Darren a text to let him know he's home, and that he'll be expecting him in 20 minutes. So far this technique has been working, Darren always picks up a cab and no one has figured out that he goes to Chris' place more often than not. But not today, screw the plan, and the hiding. Darren takes his car and is at Chris's apartment ten minutes early.

He doesn't knock on the door; he uses his spare key and lets himself in. Chris is sitting in the big couch in front of the TV. Once he hears the door his head turns to meet Darren's eyes.

The older male can see the redness around his boyfriend's beautiful eyes and his heart is shattered. He gets closer to the couch and leans to kiss Chris' lips softly, afraid of breaking something else in this beautiful man's heart.

"I hate seeing you crying," Darren says, as he caresses Chris' cheek.

"I'm not crying." The older man just looks at him, not saying anything. "Anyways: we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." Darren sits next to Chris and takes his hand. He is wearing the ring again, which makes Chris laugh, sarcastically.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Darren just stares at him, waiting for him to explain better. "Fans, they are watching every little detail, it's absurd, sad and kind of funny."

"You're talking about the ring." The curly haired man states, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Of course; that's what we need to talk about; right?" Chris sighs, he's sick of this game and the stress it causes. "My PR call me today asking me why were you wearing _that thing_ and if we wanted to end our careers."

"I know." Darren starts playing with the ring, rolling it on his finger, until it's loose enough to take all the way off his middle finger. Chris notices this movement and holds his breath, not daring to look into Darren's eyes.

They stay in silence, and Darren isn't sure if he wants to have this conversation anymore. He knows he's the one that brought it up to the table, but now he's afraid to ask for _more_, to ask Chris for such an important thing that could mean a big change in their lives.

But would he really be asking for too much?

Darren leans closer to Chris and kisses him slowly, mapping his lips with the tip of his tongue, looking for that familiar taste that is just _Chris_. He's so used to this feeling, to the racing of his heart when he and Chris are touching, the feeling of safety and desire and _everything_ that always comes when he and the other man are together but that still overwhelms him sometimes. Like now, when Chris just surrenders to his touch and lets him invade his mouth with the demanding path his tongue is making, trying to taste every last bit of Chris's mouth that he can have.

Darren starts to slow down. He needs to say this, he needs to let it out from his chest and see where it leaves him.

"I don't want to do this anymore," He says, and he doesn't want to meet Chris's eyes and instead starts to play with the ring again. Chris waits for him to elaborate, but the words are not coming out so he speaks, barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Chris finally asks, settling for a fair simple question instead of all the things he really wants to say.

Darren takes his time to pick well his words. He always messes up what he really wants to say and he doesn't want that happening in this situation. Chris doesn't know what Darren is saying for the first time and the time that passes makes him feel anxious; but Chris can see Darren struggling with his own head, so he patiently waits, giving his boyfriend all the time he needs.

"I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of pretend and I'm fucking sick of controlling myself when I'm with you." Chris feels the air filling the whole of his lungs again, something inside his chest grows and he's sure he never had loved Darren more. Their eyes meet, and that's all it takes for Darren to go on and say everything he's been holding in because of his fears. "I want to take you out to romantic and dumb dinners; I want to go see your family and I want to hug you whenever I feel like. I want people to know, I want to say how proud of you I am because you're amazing and you deserve everything. I want to go to events with you, and hold hands. I want to stay the night and not to wake up before the sun rises so I can get back to my place on time; I want us to ride in the same car to work. I want everything with you, Chris."

Darren takes a deep breath, to steady his words that aren't coming as strong as he would like, and then keeps going.

"Don't you see it? Don't you get bored and frustrated about all of this fucking bullshit? I know I said I was straight when I first started Glee, but who the fuck cares? I don't care, I really don't. I don't want to be with you and hide what I feel because it's getting so hard not to scream that I love you when someone asks me about you." Chris is speechless, but he's listening to every word Darren is saying, it's just that it's too much and his mouth doesn't want to cooperate with him. "I know this may be bad for your career, I know this. I'm not saying that we have to go and scream it today, but I don't want to hide anymore." Another deep breath from Darren; and Chris can't find the right words to say, not yet; because his brain is still processing every word and making sure it stays in his memory forever. "I don't want to give an ultimatum; I don't want to pressure you. But I love you and I don't want to hide from anyone, and I'm ready to say it, whenever you're ready."

Darren's breathing is faster now, his hands are trembling a little and Chris finds it in himself to take them in his hands. "I love you." He blurts out, and Darren is expecting more, an answer; and Chris knows it but that's the best he can do at the moment.

There will be time to tell Darren that _yes,_ he's so ready to hold hands and to tell everyone that they're in love and confirm that the ring was from him and that his hickeys were all made by Darren. There will be time for everything in their lives, they both know that. But Chris only wants to kiss this awesome person in front of him; kiss him and touch him and make him fall apart, and never let him go.

Darren is nervous because of Chris's silence. And he waits for the rejection, for the always more sensate point of view from Chris, but the only thing he gets are a pair of hungry lips devouring his with such passion that he's certain it's an expression of love.

The couch is not very big, but while they kiss Darren lies in his back and Chris is straddling him, his legs by the side of his hips and he can feel how the heated kiss is affecting the both of them. Their lips never part, and Chris is thrusting is tongue inside Darren's mouth violently, making the curly haired man gasp and moan when he grabs his bottom lip with his teeth.

Darren loves the feeling of Chris's weight above him, and even with all their layers still on, he can feel the pressure of Chris's cock against his thigh while his hips move at a slow pace.

"I love you." Chris repeats when his mouth had left Darren's and is now next to his ear. "I fucking love you." He nibbles Darren's lobe and thrusts his hips down in a deliberate movement that sends chills through Darren's spine.

"_Fuck..." _Darren starts to move his hips, but Chris holds him down and stops him by applying more pressure with his thighs to restrain his movements.

Chris kisses Darren's jaw, feeling a little bit of stubble that always appears at the end of the day, loving the sharp contrast against his soft lips. After a few seconds paying attention to Darren's jawline he starts to go down to his neck, where he tastes a little salty but mainly Darren's essence. He lets his tongue explore every bit of skin he can trace and then he sucks in it trying to leave a mark, a visible mark for everyone to see. He nibbles at the sensitive skin once he's done and then licks it with the softest touch of his tongue.

Darren is reduced to moans on the couch, and it only gets worse when Chris separate his own body from Darren's to lift up his shirt within seconds. Darren unglues his hands from Chris's thighs and lifts them up to Chris's perfect torso. He can feel the firm muscles under his palms, and takes in the beautifully pale skin.

After a few moments of just admiring Chris, he runs his hands over Chris's abs, then passes over the sensitive skin of his ribs and settles his hands on Chris' back, pulling him down to meet his face and kiss him. It's all teeth and tongue and desire while Chris fights with Darren's shirt to take it off as quickly as possible.

Chris usually takes his time to admire Darren's tanned skin, but he just want to make Darren feel loved and desired, and doesn't want to waste time in anything else. They will have time to admire and know their bodies all over again, but this is not what it's about; so he drops his mouth to Darren's chest and his tongue starts to trace his skin, playing attention to the places he knows will make Darren shiver.

"Please Chris, don't stop…" Darren says and his voice is almost as affected as his body, that is trembling and a thin layer of sweet adorns his forehead. Chris enjoys teasing Darren, but the pressure of his tight jeans against his erected cock is becoming too much and he needs at least some friction before he can go keep going.

Before Darren knows what's about to happen, he lifts his hips to meet Chris' because he's so hard it hurts, and can feel the pre-cum leaking from his erection, even with his pants and underwear on.

Chris' moans fill the room along with Darren's, and their hearts are racing while they move their hips in sync for some kind of release. Chris lets his head fall into the space between Darren's shoulder and neck, the pulsing point that's already bruising right in front of him is enough temptation to press his teeth against it again, and nibbles at the soft skin that tastes so good, so much like Darren that he can't stop sucking and licking it until he's aware of how close Darren is, his cock throbbing and leaking with pre-cum. Darren's hands are on his boyfriend's pants in no time fighting with the zipper to get it open and out of his way; and Chris is trying to do the same, with such hurry and desperation to finally feel skin against skin that is always there, and never seems to vanish when they're together.

After fighting and Chris almost falling from the couch, they get to be naked and both their cocks spring free for a few seconds until Chris lowers his body and their erections are pressed together in the best way possible and then he start to move his hips to finally get some friction. Both of them are wet enough with the pre-cum leaking from their cocks so there's no need of lube or spit.

"Don't stop, like that…_please, fuck."_ Darren is a mess of swearing and moans below Chris,

"You're so gorgeous…" Chris's words are also lost in some place of his mind that has been trapped by desire and the only thing he manages to think straight is how fucking in love he is with this man. "_Fuck_... I need… stop or I'm gonna come."

Darren stops, and he can feel he's really close too. Chris lifts his hips a little and places a hand in Darren's cock brushing the sensitive skin with his fingertips, while they kiss once again, slower and more gentle this time until the aching of Darren's erection reminds him that he needs to be touch or otherwise he's going to die.

"Chris… _please_!" Darren begs, and his eyes are darker, full with lust and desire.

"What do you want?"

"You… just you. Always you…" Darren feels Chris's hand going lower from his neck to the sharpness of his hipbones.

Chris kisses his mouth one last time before he goes down and his eyes are at the same level of Darren's cock and without any warning or time to process, he wraps his hand to the base of Darren's cock and lowers his mouth to cover as much length and thickness as he can manage without chocking.

The feeling of Chris's lips stretching around his cock makes Darren moan loudly, and he can't help it when his hips snap forward wanting nothing more than the wetness and hotness of Chris mouth all around him.

The salty taste of pre-cum reaches Chris's mouth almost immediately and makes him hum around the thick cock of his boyfriend. He loves the feeling, loves to taste his boyfriend and he can't get enough.

"Fuck, you feel so good baby. Don't stop…" Chris can feel Darren's dick throbbing inside his mouth, against his tongue and in the back of his throat, so he moves his head up and down even faster. Darren places his hands on Chris's temples and holds him in place before he fucks his mouth roughly.

The position in the couch is awkward, but the sensations are too much, and Chris manages to take one hand to his cock to stroke his shaft fast, sending waves of pleasure through his body that escape him through his mouth, while Darren keeps fucking his mouth and the vibrations of his boyfriend's moans collide with his cock, sending the same waves of pleasure to his core.

Darren drops his gaze to look at Chris and that's what does it. His lips swollen, stretched and covered in spit and maybe pre-cum look beautiful. Chris can feel his boyfriend's eyes on him so he looks up, eyes watering for the intrusion in his throat and just the look in Darren's eyes full of lust and pleasure is enough for Chris to sped up the stroking with his hand and after a few seconds he's coming, hard and _so, so good_. All his moans dying against Darren's cock in his mouth, and seconds later he feels the hot release of his boyfriend against his throat.

Darren takes his cock out of Chris's mouth while he's still coming and drops of come slide to Chris's lips, and he spreads them with the head of his cock.

Chris, still in the afterglow of his orgasm licks his lips and enjoys the taste of Darren in his mouth.

He feels boneless, but somehow manages to get up to lie against Darren's chest. They're breathing hard and the tingle of their recent orgasms still lingers in their bodies. Chris gets closer to Darren and kisses him one last time, letting him taste himself on his lips.

They stay in silence for a while, until Chris's brain seems to be working again, and coherent words are coming to him.

"I want everything with you too, you know?" He says, and his finger traces small circles in Darren's collarbone. "I don't care what people say, I'm ready"

"Are you sure? This isn't some post-sex craziness, right?" Chris has to laugh at this; he wouldn't expect less from Darren.

"I'm sure. You haven't blown out my mind with sex."

"Not yet." Darren says, and it's not teasing, but a promise, one that Chris hopes his boyfriend will keep.

Chris laughs, he can't do anything else but that and he enjoys the simplicity in it. , He doesn't even care that he just came in his couch, and that it probably has stains of cum in it now. How could he?

The only things in his mind right now are the promises, hopes and dreams that Darren is willing to share with him and with the world if they want. They're both so tired of hiding and pretending. But that's over, and he's so comfortable against Darren's naked body, so reassuring and warm, and just plain perfect that he knows he doesn't have to worry about anything else. Not now, not for a while.

So he gets comfortable against his boyfriends, his fingers still tracing circles in his collarbone and just enjoys this calm until the time to face the world comes and finds him holding Darren's hand to keep him safe.

.

_Gone! All the days of begging, the days of theft_  
_No more gasping for a breath_  
_The air has filled me head to toe_  
_And I can see the ground far below_  
_I have this breath and I hold it tight_  
_And I keep it in my chest with all my might_  
_I pray to God this breath will last _  
_As it pushes past my lips. _  
_As I gasp - Gasp!_

**_Florence + The Machine_**

* * *

**I was thinking about continuing this, but I don't know. Let me know what you think! And thank you for reading.** **-Fran**


End file.
